


Santa Claus Kisses

by PeacefulDiscord



Series: It's a Love Story Kakashi/Obito Style [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holiday Traditions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulDiscord/pseuds/PeacefulDiscord
Summary: He gasped. “Kashi-nii, are you dating Santa for money?!”Or: It's never too lame for an old tradition and never too late to make a new one
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, implied maybe possible Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: It's a Love Story Kakashi/Obito Style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Santa Claus Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figgyfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/gifts).



> Yes, I know it's not Christmas but ayo! I refuse to let go of the spirit yet XD
> 
> For the lovely @Figgyfan14 who's just really awesome and puts up with my more ridiculous antics lol <3<3

“So you guys do this every year?” Genma drawled around the candy cane hanging from his lips, side-eyeing Kakashi with that odd calm expression of disbelief that only the older teen was really able to pull off. “Have you lost yet?”

Kakashi snorted beneath his scarf. “Obito’s been Santa for the past four years.”

Raidou blinked slowly, looking up from the gingerbread he was nibbling on. “Didn’t Minato-sama only start doing this four years ago?”

The crinkling of Kakashi’s eyes said it all. 

Rin bounded towards them, her brown eyes sparkling. Naruto and Sasuke were each gripping onto one of her hands, Minato and Kushina following close behind. She grinned at them. “Are you participating, Raidou-kun, Genma-kun?” 

Genma smirked lazily, crouching down and reaching into his pocket to press candy canes into the kids’ hands. “I think I’ll just watch this time, Rin-chan. Rai?” Raidou nodded his agreement, eyeing the obstacle course warily. 

“I have two left feet on snowless ground. Rather not take my chances with a snow ground,” Raidou shrugged. 

Naruto perked up then, peering over Sasuke’s shoulder, to look at the orange cones leading from the basketball court to four lines of tires to the kids’ jungle gym. Beyond that was a long, rectangular pile of snow that dipped below a volleyball net and ended near the base of the line of trees at the edge of the park. From two branches of equal height dangled two ropes of equal length. “Oooh are you and Obi-nii gonna race again, Kashi-nii?”

“Obviously,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “See, they’re going to start with shooting baskets and then jumping between the tires, ‘n then going across the monkey bars.”

The blonde haired boy tilted his head to the side curiously, eyes squinting. “But what about the net? And the rope?” 

Kushina smiled then, ruffling the boys’ hair. “They’ve to crawl through the snow, under the net, and then climb the rope. Whoever finishes first, wins!”

Blue eyes widened eagerly, and Naruto latched onto Sasuke’s hand, jumping up and down and taking the other boy’s arm with him. “Oh! I wanna play! Do you wanna play, Sasuke? What do they win?” He looked at his mom, bottom lip jutting out. “Can we win something, too?”

Minato laughed. “You and Sasuke can try after Obito-nii and Kakashi-nii.” He tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully. “..and the winner can be the first to open one of their presents.”

Naruto squealed excitedly, turning to shove Obito and Kakashi towards the starting line. “Hurry, hurry! I wanna beat Sasuke so I can open my present first, ya know!” He said, making everyone else laugh. “Go!”

Shrugging, the two teenagers took their place and waited for Minato’s signal. After that, it was almost routine. They made the basket at the same time, but Kakashi had flown across the tires while Obito tripped across them. That headstart alone let Kakashi race through the other portion of the course and, just as he was about to climb the rope, he turned around, sauntering back to lean against the volleyball net. He waited patiently until Obito was nearing the net, then, with far too much ease, unhooked the cords holding the net in place and knocked it over, effectively trapping the other teen.

Laughing at Obito’s squawk of protest, Kakashi finished the race, having easily pulled himself up the rope and climbing down again before Obito even untangled himself. 

“I guess that settles it,” Minato chuckled, moving to help Obito up. “Now for Naruto and Sasuke!”

\------------------------------

“I can’t believe I lost.  _ Again,”  _ Obito pouted as he dressed in front of the full-sized mirror in the guest room, yanking the hat with the attached beard over his head. “I can’t believe you  cheated . _Again_.” He fixed the white curls in place and, when pleased with the result, turned to glare mulishly at his boyfriend. 

“Maa, I would’ve won anyways,” Kakashi didn’t even look up from his book, too comfortable among the warm blankets. “If it makes you feel better, Sasuke lost, too.”

And hadn’t that been a sight. The dark-haired boy couldn’t even manage to be discreet with it, letting everyone but Naruto see him purposefully fumbling the basketball until the other boy had made the ball in the hoop and then taking his sweet little time throughout the rest of the course. 

Obito snorted, clambering onto the bed to hover over Kakashi. With nimble movements belying the disaster that was the obstacle course, he took the book out of Kakashi’s hand, tossed it to the side, and dragged Kakashi down until they were face to face. “You know what? I was doing the same thing. I  _ let  _ you win, Hatake.”

Kakashi huffed a laugh, looping his arms around the Uchiha’s neck. “Sure. Just like you  _ let  _ the tires trip you.”

“Jerk.” Then Obito was pulling down the fake beard, pressing his lips to Kakashi’s softly. 

The bedroom door swung open suddenly, and they jerked up, Obito hastily shoving the beard back in place. The two boys were staring at them in shock. 

“Mama, Dad, Santa’s here, ya know! And Kashi-nii’s kissing him!” Naruto hollered down the hall, oblivious to the way Sasuke’s face scrunched in disgust. Naruto turned back towards them, nose wrinkling. “It’s kinda gross ‘cause Santa’s old but Sakura-chan said her mom said people sometimes date old people for money.” He gasped. “Kashi-nii, are you dating Santa for money?!”

Kakashi looked at Obito, noting the way his cheeks had reddened to match the suit, and looked at Naruto solemnly. “Yes.”

That night, after they had gotten the gifts passed out and the boys settled, Obito, now costume-less, draped himself across Kakashi’s lap languidly. He smiled up at Kakashi, and Kakashi felt that tell-tale warmth spread through his chest. 

“Never thought I’d have this,” the words slipped out before he’d really thought of them, but Obito knew without asking exactly what he meant. 

The living room was crowded, their friends surprisingly showing up to see “Santa” and then staying to continue the festivities. Kakashi let his gaze sweep across the room, knowing Obito was doing the same: Gai forcing Genma to compete over cleaning the gift paper while Raidou and Rin jokingly cheering them on, Kurenai and Asuma lounging together on the window seat with Naruto and Sasuke fast asleep in their laps, and finally on Kushina and Minato as they quietly tidied the kitchen, smiling despite themselves. 

“Guess it’s a good thing Santa knew what you wanted,” the Uchiha murmured. Kakashi’s eyes widened but Obito pulled him down before he could speak, kissing the ‘thank you’ off his lips. “Merry Christmas, Kashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what do you guys think? All fluff, guys, I'm really trying lol
> 
> Hope everyone's doing well! <3


End file.
